What happened in the dark?
by La-Chate-Noir
Summary: What do you think happened during each romance scene in Dragon Age 2 when everything turned dark and you'd only have to guess the details? This series shows different pairings in different chapters.*I do not own Dragon Age. All credit goes to Bioware.


It was evening already; Hawke stared into the fireplace, remembering her first kiss with Anders. She closed her eyes and took it all in while clenching a fist, filled with anxiety and lustful frustration. She remembered the way he grabbed her and passionately devoured at her lips, feeling his breath on her and his eye lashes against her cheek. Her heart raced a little. Will he ever come as he said he would? She opened her eyes and he wasn't there. Only the fireplace stood before her. She folded her arms, and her thoughts went to how she thought it to be a coincidence that her mother also fell in love with father, who, like Anders, was also a mage. Then she felt boots walk down the hall, she turned her head towards her bedroom door. And there he was. Hawke sighed in relief,"You're here. I wasn't sure you would come."

Anders paused and smiled.

"Justice does not approve of my obsession with you. He believes you are a distraction."Anders closed some distance between them, now they were both in front of the fireplace. Hawke gave him her full attention and did not say anything. Anders continued, "It is one of the few things that he and I disagree."

Hawke smirked at this, placed a hand on her hip and replied "If you hadn't come, I'd be out looking for you." Anders calmly looked towards the distance and contemplated his past, the image of his vain and youthful self from many years ago.

"When I was in the circle," he started "Love was only a game. It gave the templars too much power..."

He closed in on Hawke.

"...there was something you couldn't stand to lose."

She looked into his eyes. He felt her gaze go too intensely on him that it made him feel like he was taking a risk. He looked away from her.

"It would kill me to lose you."

Hawke shook her head, "you aren't going to lose me."

He turned his gaze back, his heart started to race. He just wanted her, he wanted to embrace her and he wanted to love her. He stroked her face affectionately, "No mage I'd ever know has dared to fall in love..." Hawke started to feel herself taking deeper breaths as she leaned closer to him, their faces almost touching "...this is the rule I would most cherish breaking."

They kissed, but unlike the first time, it was softer, Anders lightly sucking at her lip when breaking free of the kiss. Hawke took Anders by the hand and led him to her bed. Anders obediently followed; he could not keep the lustful urge inside of him, knowing that in seconds, she will be his. Hawke suddenly felt the velvet sheets behind her back as she was sandwiched between Anders' body and her mattress. They looked at each other and their eyes met for a while; amber meeting sapphire. Nothing could be heard , except for only the cackling of the fireplace and their deep breaths.

Then it happened.

They kissed each other ardently, just like the very first time they did so at the clinic. Anders, capturing Hawke's voluptuous lips in his, for that very moment his five senses were fixated only on Hawke. He can taste her lips, her mouth and her skin. He can feel her body pressed underneath his; all for the taking. Anders can smell her hair, or whatever fragrance she was wearing- was it lavender? He can hear her moan longingly as he traced her jaw line in a trail of kisses. He kissed her down her neck, down to her clavicle and down to the low-cut neckline of her housecoat. He rested his head on her left breast, he can hear her heart palpitating as he unfastened her red housecoat; each button, one by one. Hawke looked down and took the advantage of his head resting on her bosom and undid his ponytail, letting his locks loose. She combed her fingers through the sea of strawberry blonde and fondled the back of his neck. She kissed the top of his head, smelling the scent of his hair, but was interrupted by Anders, who was sliding her house coat off. She suddenly felt the rush of cool air cover her naked body as her nipples hardened. Anders finally saw her, satisfying his fifth sense, he saw who she was under the armor that hid her from him for so many years of aching; imagining what she was like in her truest form.

He saw her curves, her virgin snow complexion and her perky breasts with rosy pink tips. Hawke took his face in her hands, wrapped her legs around his clothed body and pressed his lips against hers. She caressed his face, running her fingers on his stubble. Anders wrapped his arms around her, felt her skin as he ran his hands down her back. They broke free of their kiss and fondled each other in an embrace. Anders rolled onto his back. Now Hawke was on top. She sat on his stomach while trying to figure out his coat. Anders stroked her thighs and slightly pushed her down, closer to his body. His arousal felt stronger as he felt her core against his body. Hawke felt disappointed that she could not undo his jacket and decided to lift his shirt and undo his pants. Anders slightly amused by this smirked and said "Need any help with that?"

Hawke smiled and let him sit up and unfasten his pants. Once he undid his pants, Hawke pushed him back down to the bed, both smirking, and rolled his pants down to his knees. Anders once again positioned himself on top of her, fondling her bosom and kissing each rosy bud. Hawke fixed Anders' hair and whispered in his ear "Take me, now." and she nibbled his earlobe, gently sucking it. Anders let out a soft moan and stroked her sides with his fingertips, ending at her hips. He splayed Hawke's legs and she wrapped them around his waist. He kissed her cheek as she clung to his feathered jacket. Then he penetrated her. Hawke grabbed his jacket tighter and let out a moan with each thrust he made inside of her. Anders calmed her down by kissing her forehead and then her lips. Anders broke the kiss as he felt her tension go away and her grip on him loosened as she got used to it. She sighed in ecstasy as he released his semen into her. Exhausted he fell into her arms and then they lay there, catching their breaths, feeling each other's chest rise and fall. Anders rolled over on his back, even in post coitum; he felt the need of not separating from her, not even for one instant. They lay there, not aware of the hours that passed while they napped. Little did they know the bedroom door was open the whole time.


End file.
